Mom
Mom is a bitch found in The Depths level 2, and is the final boss for the game's epilogue. She has 3 basic attacks: *Foot stomp that is shown by a shadow *A hand that attacks you if you get near a door (Might need to have an eyeball at the door?) *Summoning enemies Mom is pretty weak in the fact that if you stay in the center of the room, you only need to worry about the leg and summons, and she is very easy to hit, as hitting her leg, eye, flesh, or hand all hurt her. The easiest way to kill Mom is by using The Bible, which when charged can be used to kill her instantly. NOTE: This should not be confused with the similar looking 'Book of Revelations' item which will not insta-kill her! Causing her stomp to hit one of her other parts will cause large amounts of damage, and can also be used to kill her relatively quickly. Another good strategy is using XIII Death. The Death Card will hit every body part on the screen, which does about 70% of her life if used right. As with all bosses, having Mom's Bra charged so you can stun her and then shoot her while directly next to her also helps a lot. A green mom can be a form but this has not been confirmed. Notes *Unlike lesser bosses, killing Mom ends the battle immediately, destroying all remaining enemies. (Sometimes, when Gapers are in the room, Pacers or Gushers will still appear after the Gapers' death.) *You can't leave the room without teleporting, as the door is gone, so make sure to check every room and pick up every item you want before encountering Mom! (A door to the devil room may appear after a teleportation.) *A similar tactic to getting Mom's foot to stomp on a body part of her own but very useful if you don't want to fight Mom's leg would be to stand slightly to the left/ right of the top door where Mom's hand/ eye pops out. You want to be close enough for her to NOT use her leg attack, but also slightly away from the door so that her hand/ eye doesn't come out and hit you. This way, Mom won't ever hit you and allows you to hammer away at her. She will keep spawning up to 4 enemies, but these won't be much of a problem unless they home in on you/ deal tons of damage. If that's the case, then take them out first before continuing the beating down on bitch (Minor enemies can be left to wander around until Mom dies or she stomps on them, SHOULD you be forced to move and take out a major enemy). Not sure if this strategy can work at any door but the top door seems best since you will have the most space around that door and will be able to see the rest of the screen fairly easily. If you see what's above you more than what below you then the bottom door should still work. *A good strategy against Mom would be the same you might have used on Gurdy, concentrating on lesser enemies she creates before going for Mom. Video thumb|500px|right Category:Boss